Hack Signs
by X Inori x
Summary: Tsukasa is trapped in The World again but why? A mysterious virus shuts down all the computers in Tokyo. Ranma and friends go into The World to stop it. Does this virus have a connection with Tsukasa? -DISCONTINUED- -Co written with xXx dark shadow xXx-
1. Tsukasa's powers

A/N:My first Hack Sign story!Please go easy on me but I hope you all like it!Review Kudasai(please).Bows(Oh yeah ignore the weird title, I just wanted it to look cool, dats all.)

* * *

**.HaCk/SiGnS**

**_Ch-1-Tsukasa's powers_**

Happosai just came back from his daily pantie rading being very unsuccessful due to Ranma's disturbance. He went to Soun Tendou's room to where the computer sat on its desk. He climbed on the chair and turned it on. He logged on his favorite game on the computer. It was "The World".

His character's name was Myouga. It was after his favorite uncle who died some years back.(Yes this is the same Myouga from Inuyasha.) His character was a twin sword character type. With blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes.

Meanwhile Tsukasa was dispartly running from Mimiru. Who was trying to question him once again. Myouga logged on. Tsukasa didn't look where he was going and bumped right into Myouga. Tsukasa fell down.

"I'm sorry, I must have not noticed where I was going." Tsukasa looked up. And saw the blonde haired youth staring down at him. He extaned his hand.

"Here let me help you up." Myouga said cheerfully.(Wow! Happosai being nice! Well in The World Happosai is nice so he can't be disbanded from "The World".)

Tsukasa took his hand and lifted himself up.

"Hi my name is Myouga, what's your name?" asked Myouga. Tsukasa didn't answer.

"I guess your very shy, that's ok! Here's my member address." Myouga waved and ran off into the distance. Tsukasa stared and watched till he ran out of sight.

"Tsukasa! Tsukasa! It's about time I caught up to you!" Mimiru yelled towards Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked multiple ways then ran. Mimiru stopped panting.

"Ugh! Now he ran away again! Now I have to try and catch him again." Mimiru started running after Tsukasa yet again.

Myouga stopped running and realized that he had no idea to where he was running to. Myouga then transported himself to a place,where he had never seen before. It was a wide field with few trees and a few bushes. Then he saw a bed with a girl floating on top of it. Myouga went over to her and was about to touch her.

Then Maha the purple/white cat in strange clothes popped up and gave a gesture as if saying not to touch her. Then Tsukasa came.

"Now she can never find me." He said relieved. Myouga stared.

_"How did he find this place? Is this just aquinadince?"_ Myouga thought.

Tsukasa went over to Aura. And saw a piece of his past flash right infront of his indigo eyes. He shook his head. Myoga looked at Maha. Maha told Myouga that Tsukasa is trapped in "The World" and Aura reminds because of Tsukasa and his horrible past and the other things. In her silent voice. Myouga understood.

_" I guess that girl floating on top of the bed, name must be Aura."_ thought Myouga. Maha went over to Tsukasa and tapped his shoulder and Tsukasa turned and saw Myouga.

" What are you doing here?" Tsukasa said in an irattaed voice.

" I don't know,I just found myself here."

_"It's true Tsukasa."_ said Maha with her silent voice.

"How?"

"Tell me Maha." asked Tsukasa.

Maha pointed to Aura. "Aura tell me how did he get here?" asked Tsukasa. With the mysterous voice she answered,

"You have a special power Tsukasa. The power in "The World" and the world beyond."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Yes what do you mean um...Aura?"asked Myouga. Tsukasa looked at Myouga then at Aura.

"I shall explain." said the voice,Tsukasa looked at Aura in surprise.

"You can travel to other places in 'The World' includeing other places beyond 'The World'." said Morganna Mode Gone,

Tsukasa looked stunned."I-I don't understand." said Tsukasa, just thinking about what she said.

"You must think about your destanceion."

"But do you think I can do it?" asked Myouga.

"Of course anyone could if you are a wavemaster."

"But how did I get here?"asked Myouga. Macha came over.

_"You must have thought about going somewhere,and Tsukasa must have thought about coming here at the same time maybe that is how you came here."_ silently Maha spoke.

"Tsukasa?"

"So, your name is Tsukasa?" Tsukasa stared at him.

"Yes ,why do you want to know my name?" Tsukasa asked scpicually.

"Because I want thank you and I want you to be my friend." he said cheerfully.Tsukasa looked stunned again.

"Why do you want to thank me? Why do want to be my friend?" he asked.

"You showed me a beautiful place, don't worry I won't come here again if you don't want me to. And I want you to be my friend because your a nice person Tsukasa." He smiled.

Tsukasa smiled trying to hide it. Myouga started walking."Good-bye Tsukasa till we meet again. Someday I hope we meet again Maha and Aura." He waved then left.

Myouga logged out of The World. And became regular Happosai again.

"Like I said, that Tsukasa is a good kid,he showed me a way of showing the world(the read world not the game.) How evil I, Happosai am. Soon everyone will know the name Happosai!"shouted to the heavens, finishing his speech with an burst of evil laughter. Nabiki stood in front of the doorway.

"You heared nothing Nabiki Tendou!" He waved a 1000 yen bill in her face.

She grabbed it."That's right old man Happosai, I heared nothing!" she said happily. And skiped happily back to her room.

"Nothing can stop me now.I should thank Tsukasa again sometime." Happosai thought.

"Heh heh."Ranma and Akane walked by Happosai who laughed evily along while he walked. Akane and Ranma stared at each other.

"I'll check the drawers!"

"I'll grinde him into a pulp!" Ranma went after Happosai. Akane rushed to her room and her sisters. BAM,POW,ZHOOM.(This is to scary for the readers,viewer discresion is advised.)

* * *

A/N:Hope you liked it!Sorry it's so confusing, I hope you understand it more as the story goes on!Also sorry for all the brakets.The sound affects were a bit much. But this story happened to be in manga format in my head.(Laughs)If they're is anything mispelt or any wrong grammar,please let me know!Review Kudasai(please)! 


	2. Curiosity Of A Virus

A/N:I hope you like the second chapter! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**_Ch-2-Curiosity Of A Virus_**

Tsukasa lied on the side of Aura's bed asleep. He was dreaming of things he rarely thought of. To tell you the truth he really never thinks about this. He was dreaming about his past. After being released from the hospital three weeks ago he was afraid to go back to "The World". Until one day he just went back, everything was the same but he could logout like a normal player but he could no longer go see Aura or Maha. But one day when playing "The World" he could feel all his memories slip away,he tried to logout but could not! He tried one final way and it was to see Aura and Maha. It worked he got back to Aura's domain so he thought must be stuck in "The World" yet again.But the odd part was, Maha died yet was back. Aura was awake yet she is asleep.

He tried hard to remember all he could, he asked Maha when he got to Aura's domain but she simply said nothing. Tsukasa knew she was holding him back to "The World" and he didn't complain he hated his real life, yet he wanted to brake free.He missed his friends and family but what would that matter now. But one thing he noticed was wrong besides him not being able to logout,it was Aura was asleep,she was suppose to be awake. It was all weird to him but he just decided to go with it.Until he could find a way.

He thought about asking Subaru,Mimiru and Bear for help like last time but he thought it would be better for things to go naturally.They hated him of course. Subaru would come to him,she is administer of course and would know that he was in "The World" for sometime. Then he remembered Myouga and how kind he was to him but something in his dream told him to stay away from him and welcome a group of seven people who are all the character classes. He didn't want to listen to that part of the dream because he somehow knew those people would bring him back home.Yet he wanted to find him, Tsukasa was unsure. To be stuck in reality or in a game world?

Then he felt something warm around him he didn't know what it was all he knew was he liked it. Then he could see the face of a girl, after the feeling of warmth and love,came the feeling of curiosity his feeling told him to use his new powers,to find the truth.Then he awoke,he looked at the surroundings of Aura's domain the bed,the vines of thorns and the azure sky that showed thin out lines of the thorns in patches of blue. Small streams of sunlight shone on his face ,Tsukasa lifted himself up and started to leave then Maha came to him telling him to use his power.

"_The curiosity."_he thought,

He nodded to Maha and he concentrated,he just thought of letting himself to go anywhere.

_"Use my new powers to find the truth. What does that mean?"_ Tsukasa thought.

He looked at his surroundings. Then he looked at Maha laughing silently he looked down there in big letters said the words "Shonen Jump". Tsukasa gave a weird look he could read English and didn't understand why this Japanese word and an English word were put together. He shook his head in confusion until he saw the words "Nihongo"(Japanese). He went over and jumped on the button, in an instant the whole page changed to Japanese. On the outside of the computer the 2 boys who were viewing the site stared in disbelief as they watched the little boy in strange clothes holding a staff with a scarecrow dressed feline move along the site clicking different links. Finally the black skinned boy with black spiked hair (his head looks like a pineapple) turned to his friend and gave him a slip of paper. The tan skinned boy with blonde hair took the paper it read. ' instructions to revive a fainted person.'

"Why do I need this Carver?"asked the tan boy.

"Watch me Tino."replied Carver and he fainted on the ground.

" I get it now." Tino looked back at the screen he continued to watch Tsukasa and Macha go from link to link. He couldn't wait to tell his two friends Tish and Lor. Then Tsukasa looked up and saw Tino's pumpkin shaped head look down at him. Tsukasa felt annoyed at this and walked down and clicked the "start" button,walked up the menu's up to "programs" then onto that menu up to "accessories" then down that menu on to the selection "paint" jumped on it then the computer opened the program. There Tsukasa jumped on the paintbrush button, there as if in a quick second a huge paintbrush appeared before Tsukasa very eyes, Tsukasa took it then started running around with it spelling something out.

"It's trying to commutate with me!" screamed Tino.

Finally Tsukasa finished and found himself covered in red paint. " What's that mean?" Tino gave a weird look.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes he jumped and walked down the menu and jumped on the selection "Translate into English".Then Tsukasa's painting of Japanese symbols turned into English letters.

"**Could you stop staring at me and leave me alone.**"Tino read.

He stared at Tsukasa. Tsukasa took the paint brush once again and wrote in English "**stop staring at me." **Tino stared then he fainted . Tsukasa smiled and left along with Maha. This time they came upon a site about killing a person named Lois. Then Tsukasa realized he was being watched by a baby!

"What's this! A virus on my computer! Damn you I shall delete you!" yelled the football headed baby.

Then many robotic creatures looking just like him surrounded Tsukasa and Maha. Tsukasa smirked,

"You dare laugh at me! Take this!" he yelled. Tsukasa lightly tapped the ground with his staff deleting all the robotic creatures.

"Blast! What the deuce are you!"

Tsukasa pulled put the paint program and wrote to him,

**"Your so weak now leave me alone and if you want to kill this 'Lois' why don't you just go for it?"**

" How dare he write that to me! But he has good ideas." said the baby(Can you people guess who this is yet?)

Tsukasa left along with Macha.

"Wait come back here you, I said come back!"he cried, Then Lois came to the room and picked him up,

"Are you ok?"

" No I'm not! Let me down you fool!"

"It's ok,it's ok." said Lois and left the room with the child in her arms.

"Blast you, damn you women! Damn the broccoli ,damn you and damn the Wright brothers!"

Next Tsukasa and Maha came on a website,Tsukasa could not understand but he was pretty paranoded because he saw his name everywhere!

(It's a Spanish real estate website and "Casa" means "House" in Spanish. Tsukasa think's he see's his name, because the two words sound so simular.)

Tsukasa and Maha this time ended up in a Japanese website then...

"冷たい心の傍にいるよこごえて."

"ツズキはこばめないくらい洞浅はか."

Tsukasa listened to the depressing lyrics and melody of the song, he enjoyed it very much and he looked at all the blackness around him then he saw someone stare down at him then he realized who it was, it was Mimiru!

She and someone else who looked like her stared down at the cat and wavemaster. He quickly left in hope Mimiru would not recognize him.

" Was that, no it couldn't be, could it?"

"What's wrong Mimiru?"

"I thought I saw someone I knew from 'The World'." she replied.

"Maybe you did because he/she looked like a wavemaster."

They looked at each other and decided to forget it but Mimiru was going to question Tsukasa when she logged on "The World".

This time was different ,this time Tsukasa fell in snow. It felt cold as snow would really feel, but he ached in many places from the fall because he is apart of "The World" and the net.Then Tsukasa looked up,there the night sky was full of lights and stars but the lights in the sky seemed to be dancing!

It looked like people dancing with touches in their hands the lights danced in colors of red,green,and purple changing each minute. Tsukasa stared at the sky in wonder he couldn't think of words to describe it, then a word came to mind, "curtain".

"_Why does the lights move like a curtain?" _he thought.

Then he found himself saying something he didn't mean to say.

" I wish that the lights would come closer." he whispered to himself.

The lights flew down in a stream of colours like meteors hitting the earth but turning in an awkward path towards Tsukasa then going around him. He stared at the streams of light circling him,he wanted something a little better then this, then he saw animals in the lights still some of them were in streams others were animals of all kinds birds,deer,lions and there was some trees and field around him. He started in pure amazement then he said,

"What are these beautiful lights?"

Maha who had just joined him looked at the lights glowing on the snow and went in the stream. She danced around and said silently and gleefully the word "aurora".

"Aurora" Tsukasa repeated,

He stared and Maha told him it was time to go. He sighed and he left with Maha. Little did he know that someone was recording everything he was doing on that site, it was the webmaster recording the daily movement of the aurora and was shocked to see something change the webcam's picture.

Finally Tsukasa and Maha got back to Aura's domain.Tsukasa was extremely tired and feel next to Aura's bed and fell asleep. Little did he know he was a wanted item, a computer virus, in the real world!

* * *

A/N:Hope you liked it!If you noticed I used a lot of Tv shows.Like "The Weekenders", and "Family Guy".Also I used the website of Shonen Jump and the music on the website was "Shell" by Bana.Also the Spanish real estate site, I made that up because I wanted to add in that "Casa", "Tsukasa" joke! Just to let you know. If they're is anything mispelt or any wrong grammer,please let me know!Review Kudasai(please)! 


	3. Don't forget

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update!I hope you all like it!Review Kudasai(please)!

* * *

**_Ch-3-Don't forget-I'm taking things into my own hands_**

Tsukasa looked into the sky, as black as ever, starless, just like every night he thought " I doubt no one will be up this late." he said and pulled himself up and left Aura's domain.

Mimiru sat in the grass staring at the stars and the moon, then Tsukasa came up right next to her, Mimiru looked up and Tsukasa stared at her and sat next to her.

"Why are you here?" asked Mimiru.

"I need you to answer some questions," he said quietly,

"Eh? What kind of questions?" she asked,

"D-d-did this all happen before? It seems like it has...I can't logout and people are chasing me it's all the same as before."

"What do you mean Tsukasa I just met you a few days ago."

"What... but this all happened before, I know it."

"Tsukasa...are you sure?

"Yes I 'am if you met me a few days ago,how come you know my name,I never told you now did I Mimiru?"

"You never did and I never told you...I guess...well...I don't know...Tsukasa." Tsukasa looked at Mimiru.

"Yes?" he asked,

"Tell me tell me what happened."

Tsukasa told Mimiru all he could remember, he himself forgotten a lot that had happen.

"I can't believe that all happened." Mimiru stood up,"Well I need to go it's very late now,"

"Can you stay a bit longer if it's ok?" asked Tsukasa,

"I guess...you do run away...everytime, why not now?"

"I guess now is the right time to ask."

The two stared at the moon and stars, Mimiru looked over at Tsukasa and he fell asleep, she smiled and nudge him.

"I guess we both have to get some sleep." she said, Tsukasa stood up and offered Mimiru his hand and he pulled her up.

"Tsukasa...I think we can be good friends." said Mimiru not letting go of his hand, he smiled and nodded, he let go and she left, and so did he.

* * *

"Argh!" 

"What's the matter Ranma?" asked Akane as she walked into her father's bedroom.

"It's the stupid computer Akane! It won't work."

"Maybe we can use Nabiki's laptop."Akane said just when Nabiki walked in

"If your thinking of using my laptop, it won't work all the computers in Tokyo don't work."

"What!" said Ranma and Akane together.

"How do you know this Nabiki?" asked Ranma,

"The news ,it had a warning for two viruses, a short one with a skull head and black robes ,and a male character with a cat,they say the characters are from the game called: 'The World'.But the internet shuts off and on" she finished.

"What do you mean?" asked Akane,

"The internet shut off and on, one minute it's working the next it doesn't."said Nabiki,

"I see."

Ranma left the room then Akane heard the front door slam, Akane went after him,

"Ranma where are you going?"

"Getting everyone together I bet they are pretty steamed as well." Ranma and Akane entered Ucchan's.

"Ranma your here too huh?" said Ryouga, "Yeah so were here for the same reason I'm I right?" said Ranma, every nodded but Kuno.

"Kuno what the heck are you doing here?"

"What else Ranma? To see my lovely Akane!"

"Eh?" Ryouga gave Kuno a dirty look and then took a mallet out his backpack.

"I've been saving this for Ranma-" Ryouga was cut off.

"Hey!" yelled Ranma,Ryouga looked over at Ranma,

"Oh right sorry,ruined the moment keep going." Ranma said,Ryouga looked at him and continued,

"I shall use it on this idiot who is my competitor for Akane's love!"

"Eh?"

"A-a-akane did I say that out loud?" Everyone nods,

"Owwwwwww!" Kuno let out a loud scream and fell to the ground,

"There that takes care of that idiot so where were we?" said Mousse holding a big spatula in his hand,

"First give that back!" said Ukyo and she grabbed the spatula,

"Shampoo remember what we talk about, we talk about computers in trouble and how Ranma and I must save then get married."

"THAT'S NOT IT!" yelled Akane and Ukyo.

Ranma fell silent,

"Anyways we must put a stop to this virus I can't buy more weapons to beat Ranma with if the internet is down!" said Mousse,

"Hey!"

"Yeah and I can't find anymore maps to get back here to get Ranma,"said Ryouga,

"Hey!"

"Yes and Shampoo must have internet for learning more tactics to get rid of all of Ranma-lover so I have Ranma all for Shampoo! And so Shampoo buy wedding dress." said Shampoo,

"And I need it to get rid of Shampoo" whispered Akane to herself,

"What's that Akane? Shampoo cat ears say that Akane say something?"

"No I said nothing."

"Why do you need the internet so bad Ukyo?" asked Akane,

"I can't keep track of my sales without it."

"Well there's only one thing to do! Risk going on the internet and defeat the viruses ourselves!" said Ranma,

"Great idea but how do we do that hmmm?"asked Ryouga,

"It's called the news Ryouga watch it sometime." said Ranma sarcastically,

"That's right!"

"Akane why do you take his side!" yelled Ryouga,

"No I mean my sister said the viruses are from "The World",so the only way to beat the virus,is to be players in "The World" because he needs to come back in there sometime or another."

"Akane Tendou! Genius everyone we must do as Akane says!" said Mousse,

"At least someone appreciates me," Akane said starring at Ranma.

"Hey!"

"But here's the thing how do we know what character type beats what character type?" said Ukyo.

"Well I don't know but I saw the old man play so I know a bit but not what beats what."said Ranma

"Really Ranma?" said Ryouga,

"Ah! Ranma is smart,Shampoo like smart men."

"Shampoo why!" said Mousse in tears.

"Well the character types are Twinblades,Wavemasters,Long arms,Blademasters, Heavy Ax-men and, a Heavyblade." said Ranma,

"Best part is each one of us can be each of the one characters!"said Ukyo,

"But who be who?" asked Shampoo,

"Ah!Shampoo there is only one simple answer!" said Mousse,

"The character types in this bowl? I guess it could work.," said Ukyo

"Well Shampoo who is smart?"asked Mousse,

"Not Mousse,Shampoo no like show-off men!". Once again Mousse started to cry,

"She's out of your reach Mousse," said Ryouga,

"That's true even for you Ryouga cause you can't get a date with-"

"Shut up!" Ryouga hit Ranma in the head with the mallet, and he fell to the floor.

"I guess I did save this for Ranma." said Ryouga.

"Well let's draw now." Each one of them put in there hands in the bowl and grabbed a slip of paper, Akane went twice for Ranma.

"Well what did you guys get?" asked Ukyo,

"I got a long-arm." said Akane,

"And Ranma got a heavy-ax-man,"

"Shampoo get Heavy blade."

"I got a twin blade" said Mousse,

"And me I got a blademaster so Ukyo must have got a,"

"Wavemaster." she said.

"The only thing to do is wake up Ranma, to tell us what to do next." said Akane,

"I got an idea," said Ryouga and Mousse evilly.

"Ryouga shall be my assistant."

"First fill up a bucket of cold water," Ryouga came running in from the kitchen with cold water,

"Next pour the water on Shampoo," Ryouga poured the water on Shampoo, and Ryouga held the cat-Shampoo in his arms,

"Next we shall wake up Ranma with cold water, ice cold water,"

"And I shall do it!" said Kuno running for the kitchen with the bucket,

"Now pour the water on Ranma, once he wakes up release Shampoo," Kuno did as he was told and Ryouga let go of Shampoo, Shampoo jumped on Ranma, and Ranma woke up with a scary surprise.

"Cat!" yelled Ranma,

"Purrrrr"

Ranma ran in circles panicking,

"I'll remember that next time," said Akane

"It's very simple Akane Tendou," said Mousse,

"My pigtailed goddess! Where have you been hiding,I shall save you from this cat!" said Kuno trying to get Shampoo off of Ranma,

"Your hurting Shampoo, you fiend!" said Mousse pulling Ranma off of Shampoo.

"Oh this reminds me, Akane never have this idiot around or the plan will never work," said Ryouga,

"Don't worry Ryouga,I'll call Kuno afterwards," said Akane.

"Finally Shampoo is off of Ranma, and you shall be going!" yelled Mousse and he booted Kuno out of Ucchan's.

"Guys your scaring away the costumers!" yelled Ukyo, Shampoo jumped out of Mousse arms grabbed her clothes and ran into the kitchen, Ranma followed her,

"Now Shampoo no more kitty-cat shall we continue?"

"Yeah good she no cat," Ranma said to himself,

"So Ran-chan what do we do now?" asked Ukyo,

"Well we logon the computers,and create our characters,then we go found out what we can about these characters, by the way what I'm I?" asked Ranma,

"Your a heavy ax-man Ranma, by the way Ranma how are you going on the computer I'm going home and Ukyo and Shampoo must be using there store computers so what will you,Mousse,and Ryouga be using?"

"Good question," said Ryouga,

"I know!You guys can go to the internet cafe next door," said Ukyo

"Oh so now you try to steal business from Shampoo plus Ranma, Shampoo mad!"

"Not like that Shampoo, they need the computers you only have one remember," said Akane,

"Akane's right, now we must go surfing the webwaves," said Shampoo,

"Ok then..." said everyone. Then each of them went to different places and started creating there characters.

* * *

A/N:Hope you liked it!I love TsukasaxMimiru, I hope I'll dream up more in the future!I hope you all think I captured Shampoo's...Shampoo-ness!(I know that's not a word.)She's one of the hardest character's for me to write about!If they're is anything mispelt or any wrong grammar,please let me know!Review Kudasai(please)! 


	4. The Snowfield connections from beyond

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a real real real long time! I never got the time since I gotta get caught up at school, (blah blah) "No one wants to hear your life story!" says the crowd. I'm like "ok, ok sue me!" Ignore that. Plus I had writer's block, so I won't delay you with my jabber, just be so kind to review at least and insult me at the fact I talk to much, too!

* * *

**_Ch 4-The Snowfield connections from beyond_**

It didn't take long for everyone to create there characters, and they all logged in at once."Now what?" asked Akane. Everyone looked at Ranma. "This all I know from here I never played before." stated Ranma. They all sighed.

"Then how the heck are we gonna save the internet?" paniced Ryouga realizing all his 'sexy' pics of Akane would be lost.

"They said the virus was a wavemaster with cat." said Ukyo.

"We shall look for bad virus people?" asked Shampoo.

"Wonderful idea!" cried Mousse, Shampoo hit him with her sword as Mousse disappeared.

"Wha- what happened to Mousse?" gulped Ranma.

"Your the one who knows the most about this game," said Akane giving Ranma a look. Suddenly Mousse re-appeared.

"Mousse what happened?" asked Ukyo.

"I blanked out but then I logged in again and I was back, I guess that happens when you die," said Mousse.

"Mousse die?" said Shampoo sounding a bit confused.

"You stabbed him with your sword how can he not die!" yelled Akane.

"Do you suppose we split up and get this virus?" asked Ryouga.

"For once your using your brain," mumbled Ranma.

"What was that Ranma?" growled Ryouga.

"Nothing,"

So the six of them desided to split up, Mousse, Ryouga, and Shampoo, Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo.

They started out at Mac Anu and Mousse's group desided to head towards the Snowfield since it was one of the desurted place in The World. Ranma's group went towards Dun Loireag.

"I hope we find something," said Ryouga.

"Me too Ryouga,"said Mousse.

"Ryouga? In The World I'am called Yukio," proclaimed Ryouga.

"Ah, in The World I'm called Qiao!" proclaimed Mousse, Shampoo bursted into laughter.

"What is so funny Shampoo?" asked Mousse.

"What Yu Jie find funny? Is name Qiao, Mousse no handsome." she continued to laugh along with Ryouga.

"Shut it Yukio!" growled Mousse.

"Ok, Qiao," Ryouga continued to laugh.

"It's not cue-ee-ow! It's ch-ee-ow! Hear the difference between 'cue' and 'ch'!" yelled Mousse.

"Yu Jie find funny," Shampoo laughed.

"Yu Jie, the perfect name for you Shampoo!" Mousse praised.

"Is called Yu Jie," Shampoo yelled and started to try and hit Mousse with her sword.

"At this rate were never gonna get to the snowfield," said Ryouga, and he staired into the sky, then a crow circled in the sky and cawed just like in every other story when the character looks up into the sky.

* * *

"Hey Akane, what did you chose for a username?" asked Ukyo. 

"Nothing I just kept my name as Akane.What did you choose?"

"I chose Ucchan," Ukyo grinned along with Ranma.

"I chose Ran-chan," said Ranma, both Ukyo and Ranma grinned, Akane couldn't help but glare.

"I wonder how were gonna find them?" wondered Ranma, doing the famous Hiro Mashima de-piction. Akane and Ukyo looked around, suddenly they noticed a wavemaster, that wavemaster was Tsukasa. Akane and Ukyo yelled at Ranma to come follow him, but Ranma was lost in thought of how to get him.

"Ran-chan! The virus is going that way!" yelled Ukyo.

"No I thought of that already," said Ranma still thinking, Akane hit Ranma over the head with her spear, "Ranma you idoit it's the virus right there!" yelled Akane.

Ranma looked up sure enough, Tsukasa stood there then he started to walk away. "Hey you stop!" yelled Ranma. Tsukasa looked at him, "Yeah I'm talking to you!" yelled Ranma.Tsukasa glared at him and ran away. Ranma ran after him.

Ranma grabbed Tsukasa by the arm just when he warped out of Dun Loireag.

"Ranma!" cried Ukyo and Akane.

* * *

Ryouga, Mousse and Shampoo finally reached the Snowfield. They desided to split up. They figured that Tsukasa and Mecha would hide here since a wavemaster is one of the weakest types. Shampoo went into the ruined castle, hoping to get a good view of the Snowfield, and maybe spot something, in it's desolated whiteness. 

Shampoo climed the last of the steps into the castle, then she saw something. It looked like a purplish cat, out of the corner of her eye. "Here kitty, kitty." called Shampoo. She looked around, nothing. Shampoo went to the balcony of the ancient ruins, all she saw was snow and dead trees. She saw Mousse and Ryouga out looking for any sign of the viruses passing by. But she saw nothing.

Suddenly something touched Shampoo's arm, it was a light brush. Though it was virtual reality, it didn't include the sense of touch, yet Shampoo felt something brush against her. She turned around, she saw nothing, so she turned her attention back to the Snowfield. She felt something touch her again, she turned around. Nothing. This time Shampoo would turn her head then secretly stair at her arm that had been disturbed. She thought it was just Ryouga or Mousse playing a trick on her. She waited.

Shampoo saw what touched her, and she screamed. Ryouga and Mousse looked at the castle. They heard Shampoo scream from the castle, or Akane, which Ryouga would so hopingly save.They rushed to the castle not knowing that they both were going in the same direction.

They met in front of the castle and rushed up the stairs. Then the found Shampoo lying on the ground, she looked as though she were dead, but was not. "Shampoo wake up!" Mousse tried to shake her awake. Ryouga waited in concern next to Mousse. "Shampoo wake up!"

Shampoo opened her eyes, and blinked. Mousse held her in his arms, "Mousse?" Shampoo whispered. "Yes, my fair Yu Jie." he replyed. Ryouga staired wide-eyed, "The day Shampoo starts being nice to Mousse is the day I don't become a pig anymore!" thought Ryouga, then he realized this day 'had come'! "Thank you Shampoo!" Ryouga hugged Shampoo.

"Eh? Name is Yu Jie! You get off of Yu Jie only Ranma, can hug!" she pushed Ryouga off, he sobbed lightly to himself.

"Yukio you fool! You interupted me and Yu Jie's moment!" yelled Mousse, kicking him. Ryouga never noticed for he was blissfully crying to himself.

"Mousse come here,"

"Anything for you fair Yu Jie,"

Shampoo leaned close to Mousse's face, so close it seemed as though they were to kiss when...

Shampoo punched Mousse in the face! "That is for touching Yu Jie chest!" she yelled. Mousse and Ryouga looked at her. "Eh?" they both said.

"But Shamp- I mean Yu Jie, Mouss- I mean Qiao-"

"It's ch-ee-ow!" Mousse said slowly so Ryouga could understand. Ryouga glared.

"Ch-ee-ow! Was with me when we entered the castle." said Ryouga.

Shampoo looked towards the ceiling as if in deep thought, "Yukio is right! Yu Jie remember seeing Mousse and Yukio in Snowfield. Then who touch Yu Jie?"

"Yu Jie, were you in here alone?" asked Mousse.

"Yes," replyed Shampoo.

"Then who could have...?" Ryouga's voice trailed off. Something was in the castle with them, and they couldn't see it.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked the story! But if you wonder what the meaning of Ryouga, Mousse, and Shampoo's names mean well I'll give them to you. 

Yukio(Ryouga's name)-Get's what he wants(in Japanese.)

Yu Jie(Shampoo's name)-Beautiful(in Chinese)

Qiao(Mousse's name)-Handsome(in Chinese)

Why I didn't choose names for Akane, Ranma, and Ukyo...well I donno really. Anyways I hope you like it and if any Chinese readers out there noticed I pronouced "Qiao" wrong please let me know. If they're is anything mispelled or any wrong grammer, please let me know! Review Kudasai(please)!


	5. Encounter

A/N:I'm most sorry for not updating for a real real real long time!(For exactly three months in counting.) I shall not delay. Read on, and kindly review at the end! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

_**Ch-5-Encounter**_

The three-stood stood motionless, footsteps were suddenly drawing near,faster and faster. They drew their weapons, ready for attack. They reached the top of the staircase, the three attacked. The result, ended with the three-some on the floor.

"What's the idea attacking us! You player-killers? You aren't very good at it." The girl said, threatening Shampoo with her staff at her neck.

"Get that away from Yu Jie!" yelled Shampoo, swatting the girl's staff away.

"Whatever. Were wasting time talking to you, we gotta catch a virus!" the girl said putting her staff in it's holder, then made a sprint towards the window. The other girl followed.

"She said 'virus' let's follow them, they might know something!"said Ryouga putting his sword in his sheath, then followed the girl's out the window.

Ryouga, Shampoo, and Mousse jumped out of the castle window following the two girls, despite the window was on the third floor of the castle. The three eventually caught up with the two girls."What are you doing following us?" she asked.

"You said you're looking for a virus, you might be useful to us," said Mousse.

"Us, useful to you! I think not, your new I bet you barely know where your going. Tsurara do you smell him?" asked the girl to her companion as she nodded and her ears twitched.

"I'm going wolf, I might be able to smell better." said Tsurara, the girl nodded.

In an instant the girl with dog ears transformed into a wolf, Ryouga, Shampoo, and Mousse stared wide-eyed.

"How did she do that?"asked Ryouga.

"She's a ware-wolf, bet you never heard of it. Smell anything Tsurara?"

"No nothing, we lost him, there's no one here but us five,"said Tsurara turning back into a girl.

"So what have we got here?" said Tsurara, her ears twitching as she stared at Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryouga.

"There after the virus," said the girl brushing her lilac bangs out of her golden eyes.

"Ah! I'm Tsurara," the wolf-girl said pushing her pigtail off her shoulder.

"I'm Twilight," said the wavemaster pulling her black headband tighter.

"I'm Yukio," said Ryouga.

"This is Yu Jie," Shampoo said pointing to herself.

"I'm called Qiao,"

"Stupid Mousse! Mousse no handsome!" Shampoo said kicking Mousse.

"So which is it, Mousse or Qiao that is,"asked Tsurara.

"That my adversary, call me Qiao,"

"She look like Ranma!" beamed Shampoo as she pointed at Tsurara, "You turn into boy yes?"

"What! I'm a girl, I'm not this 'Ranma' person you're talking about!" cried Tsurara.

"But you look a lot like him," said Ryouga.

"And I'm Queen Elizabeth, now let's get that virus!" said Twilight.

"Who's Queen Elizabeth?" asked Mousse.

"Where are you from? She's the queen of England, I'm from Australia, so I should know," said Twilight.

"Are you from Japan?" asked Tsurara. They all nodded.

"We live in Tokyo," said Ryouga.

"I'm from Sapporo, but I live in Tokyo for now, I travel a lot." said Tsurara.

"Tsurara I contacted Raven and all the others," said Twilight.

"We should tell Akane we got a lead," said Ryouga send a few messages.

"Your not the only ones in this game?" asked Twilight.

"Is three more people," replied Shampoo.

"Same here!" said Tsurara.

"Let's meet in Mac Anu," said Twilight.

"Got it, Mac Anu," said Ryouga sending the message.

**With Ranma...**

"Let me go!"cried Tsukasa, trying to loosen himself of Ranma's grip.

"Not until you tell me how you got to the Internet! Then I'll delete you permanently!" said Ranma.

"It only works if your a wavemaster!" said Tsukasa holding on to the alter of the forbidden worship ground church.

"Why do you have to be a wavemaster!" questioned Ranma.

"I don't know,"

"I'd delete you now if I didn't need to know so much," Ranma said.

"You can't! I'll die!"

"So you're really a virus!"

"No, I'm trapped in 'The World' again! You can't, I don't want to die!" Tsukasa sobbed.

"Again?"

"It happened before!" chocked Tsukasa.

"You were trapped in 'The World'?" Ranma said loosing his grip.

"I don't remember how, but I was. I can't log out! I want to get out! I continued playing but I got stuck again! I want to see my father, and my friends, but they forgot me! I don't want to stay here again!" Tsukasa said crying as he was on his knee's sniffling. Ranma let go of Tsukasa.

"What's your name?" asked Ranma.

"Tsukasa," he uttered.

"Tell me you story," said Ranma sitting next to Tsukasa.

"I've heard rumours, about getting stuck in 'The World'. I'll help you get out of here Tsukasa," said Ranma, Tsukasa dried his tears and told Ranma his story.

"So this voice from the sky has been talking to you? And Maha was the cat with you when you went on the net?" said Ranma.

"Maha's a non-player character. I wonder what that girl and voice is," wondered Tsukasa.

"Didn't you say, you feel like this all happened before?" Ranma asked as Tsukasa nodded.

"I confronted my father. He said he never knew me, along with my other friends. I avoided them because I felt they didn't want to be my friends anymore, but I'm friends with my friend Mimiru again. She's been trying to talk to me since that, but I kept ignoring her. I feel so stupid," Tsukasa said looking at the ground.

"C'mon Tsukasa you made a mistake, it's not the end of the world. But my dad, man he's stupid," Tsukasa smiled.

"So you promise to help me Ran-chan?" Ranma nodded.

"If you help catch the real virus!" Tsukasa nodded holding his pinky out. Ranma wrapped his around Tsukasa's.

"Promise!" they both said.

Suddenly a beeping noise was heard. "Hey I got an email." said Ranma checking his email. Ranma smiled.

"What does it say?" asked Tsukasa.

"Nothing, we just got more people to help you Tsukasa," Tsukasa arched an eyebrow.

"We do?"

"You'll see. Let's go to Mac Anu," said Ranma.

Both him and Tsukasa warped to Mac Anu. Standing on the bridge of Mac Anu was Akane and Ukyo."Ucchan! Akane!"called out Ranma, Ukyo and Akane turned to the responds of their names."Look who I found!" Behind Ranma stood Tsukasa, Tsukasa shyly starred at the ground.

"Do we wait for the others or we get him ourselves?" asked Ukyo, Tsukasa looked up in shock. Ranma started explaining Tsukasa's story.

"That's what happened," said Akane.

"I'm Akane, sorry for wrongly accusing you Tsukasa,"

"Same here, I'm Ucchan," Tsukasa waved shyly.

"When the heck is Ryouga coming!" said Ranma scratching his head impatiently.

"Now you fool!" yelled Ryouga punching Ranma in the head.

"Ryouga you idiot!" yelled Ranma, chasing after Ryouga. Tsukasa hid behind Akane.

"Don't mind them Tsukasa, they're like this all the time,"

"I suspect there's a story behind him," said Twilight.

"You are?" asked Ukyo.

"I'm Twilight, I see you too are a wavemaster. The best class, if I do say so myself,"

"I'm Tsurara, I'm a ware-wolf. It's a rare character type,"

"I'm Ucchan. And over there is Akane, and there fighting with Ryouga is Ran-chan, and behind Akane is Tsukasa."

"So what's his story?" asked Twilight.

Akane and Ukyo told Twilight and Tsurara, Tsukasa's story. While the four others fought amongst themselves.

"I see, but what the heck is taking them!" said Twilight getting frustrated at the fact that her party was late.

"Patients, patients dear Twilight,"

"Now they come!" groaned Twilight, making a disgusted face. Behind her warped three other players. A blademaster, a wavemaster, and a twin blade.

"About time!" cried Twilight, making a fist at the blonde twin blade.

"Why must you hate me so!" he cried, making a scene. On one knee he held out a rose.

"I apologize," he said humbly giving Twilight the rose. She took it, and jabbed it in his eye.

"Apology accepted,"

"These are the rest," said Tsurara.

"The blademaster's name is Azure," said Tsurara pointing at her. Azure waved shyly.

"And I'm Raven," introduced the wavemaster, adjusting his glasses.

"And that idiot, yowling in pain. His name is Link," finished Twilight.

"Does that 'Link' guy like you or something?" asked Ukyo.

"Nah, he's a player. Besides our age difference is two years. Now Link shut up, so we can get started!"

"Yes mistress," he said sarcastically.

Twilight began explaining Tsukasa's story to her comrades then they would continue their search for the real virus, and a way to free Tsukasa.

* * *

A/N:A little extra I wanted to add in.(In script format.)

* * *

**.Hack/Extra**

Akane-"Twilight why are you so aggressive?"

Twilight-"Only when it comes to fighting and Link."

Akane-"Why Link?"

Twilight-"He's a player, he might play you Akane" (Smirks.)

Akane-"What!"

Twilight-"He has this idea, that all the women in the world should be his."

Link-"They should be!" (Fantisizes women feeding him grapes, Romen style.)(Then begins to laugh.)

Akane-"What wrong with him?"

Twilight-"I donno, but Link...shut up!"

(Link still fantisizes.)

* * *

A/N:I hope you all enjoyed chapter five. I shall be more quicker to update, that I shall!(xXx darkshadow xXx is writting chapter 6! I can't wait to see what happens!) I also hope you liked the little extra. One more thing to add before I go with my usual comments, I just added sketches and a coloured drawing of my five OC characters, if you wish to take a peek at what they look like please feel free, and go to the url on my profile. Thank you! If they're is any wrong spelling/grammar please let me know! Review Kudasai(please)! 


End file.
